Emmett's Gone?
by twilightre-write
Summary: Brother and sister Emmett and Bella Swan. Emmett disappears from Bella, who tries to search for him, but after two years later she finds Emmett in the last place she would expect. ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**BPOV**

In the sunny place of Phoenix, Arizona. The sun was what made it extra special. Here, lived my family, Charlie, my dad, who's married to Renee. They were such great parents. Then there was my brother, Emmett. If I loved anyone more than him, well… that's just impossible. Ever since I was born and looked into his eyes, I just knew he was the most important person in my life, if he died, so would I.

I was in my room, writing in my daily journal, just like I always did, and then I jumped up about twenty feet from where I was on my bed, and realize it was just Emmett who put his hand on my back. I ran after him, while he was trying to hide from he laughing his ass off at my reaction. That's the thing about him though; he never got enough out of teasing me. Grr.

"Get back here Emmett!" I screamed my loudest.

"Gotcha!" He yelled at me when he got me from behind.

"That's so not fair." I mumbled icily.

"Is too!" He laughed ringing through the entire house. "So, are you coming to my football game? You know… it is the champion ship, you have to be there." He said giving me the puppy dog look that he and I knew I couldn't resist.

"You know that Emmy." He just glared at me; he hated it when I said his name like that.

I ran away laughing through to my room. While getting closer to the schools championship game, I got ready quickly, wanting to get into the school spirit by wearing the school colors.

I watched the game from near where the other players were at, watching my big brother getting tackled, again, and… again. This was the only thing I hated, seeing him get hurt. One of these days he will get really hurt, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Then Emmett passed the ball to another player, and scored us the final touchdown. I looked up at the scoreboard, and we won! I was screaming my lungs out with happiness.

Getting up frantically looking for Emmett to congratulate him, but through the crowd I couldn't find him anywhere, not even hearing his bellowed voice, which I could here from a mile away usually. Nothing. I went up to Paul, who scored us the touchdown.

"Hey Paul! Coagulations! Have you seen Emmett though?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Hey Bella. Sorry, no I haven't seen him since everyone came onto the field. Sorry." He said as he left.

I searched frantically through the crowded field, and asked all the players if they've seen him. But of course, they haven't. What the hell was I going to do? I could hear myself starting to hyperventilate, and then to my surprise, everything went black.

My eyes were slowly opening up, to find pretty much everyone surrounded me in my school, with the cold grass on my back.

"Emmett? Where is he?"

"Bella…" Paul began; he was the closet to me. "We don't know where he is. We think somebody took him. I'm sorry."

I just stayed there looking into the sky, not blinking, while I heard buzzing of people talking around me. My mind wanted my body to get up and look for Emmett, but my muscles weren't going to allow it. Then someone picked me up, and started dragging me off, to what I think was to the nurse's office.

Paul spoke, "She passed out."

Then I found myself on the cot in the nurse's room, while the whole football team was there.

"Bella?" I turned to look at the coach of the team, but I didn't respond.

"Do you have any idea at all, where you're brother might've been?" He asked slowly.

Of course my mouth wouldn't open to respond, but tears were streaming down my face slowly, stinging my eyes. How could this happen?

My legs then decided to move, I didn't know why, but I pushed my way through the team, and started running, just kept running out of the office, and I heard my name being called several times, and I also heard them running after me, but I had to keep running so they wouldn't catch up.

The forest was right in front of me, and I stopped, looking into the darkness of it all. My shoulder was being tapped on; slowly I looked into the eyes of Paul, our great QB. Tears were in his eyes, as well as mine.

"Please don't do this Bella. Stay so we can search for him properly." Paul was always like a second brother to me, since he was one of Emmett's really good friends. But my body made the decision for me, and I ran into the woods leaving another person behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 years later

It's been exactly two years, since… well… since Emmett got… kidnapped. I don't know how that happened; he was like a massive body builder. Also, who would want to do that? The pain never left; when I found out he would be gone forever. A piece of my heart was gone, along with Emmett.

Though I knew he was gone, I still had to look. I would never give up. Oh yea, I'm a vampire now. I got changed about two hours of being in the forest, after the game two years ago. After searching, a guy named Laurent was planning of having me for… I guess for supper, but then he decided for some strange reason to let me live. Well anyways, I've never left Forks. That's probably one of the reasons why I couldn't find Emmett, because I never left, I kept looking in the same places, just praying he would come back to me.

I was running through the woods hunting, because the last time I did was a long while ago, like… a couple weeks, but since when I was human, the smell of bloods was really disgusting to me, it's only gotten a little worse with my enhanced senses. I saw a deer run by, and I wanted to get this done quickly. As I was drinking, the blood was just terrible to me, but I had to or else I would go week, then I could possibly go after anything, even a human. I had gold eyes, for some reason. I had no idea why that is. But I liked it.

The feeling of getting out of this little town was nagging at me, to just leave, maybe I could go to Italy, and see the Volturi that I've heard so much about. But that's not really where I wanted to go. I had the urge to leave to Alaska. It was cold, but a nice change from all the rain here. And also get away from all the green. What a weird place this turned out to be.

I decided to leave, to Alaska. Better than doing nothing here anyways. I would leave tomorrow, and I might… just might enroll in a school there. That should be interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as the sun rose I ran my dead heart out as much as I could so I could get there sooner, and get my schedule for school sooner too. I already enrolled myself, and hopefully it wouldn't be to bad. Right? I mean, I haven't gone to school for two years now, I would probably forget what it was like, all the stuff I've learned. Gone… can't remember a thing. Oh well, I learn real fast, and quick.

After about an hour of running I arrived at the High School I was going to attend. I apparently was going to be in the junior class, just like the one I was in before I was changed. After the transformation was done, I noticed how beautiful I was, not to be vein, but compared to a lot of people, I was really pretty. Which is good for my self-esteem.

School didn't start for another half hour, plenty of time. I went into the door that said OFFICE. There was a middle-aged woman with the ugliest style in clothes I've ever seen. Her nameplate said Ms. Greene. No wonder it said Ms.

"Hi, Ms. Greene I presume. I am a new student here, Isabella Swan." She looked at me like I was nutty.

"S-sure, just a moment please." She stuttered, I had to laugh to myself about that. "Here you go, enjoy your first day here."

"Bye to you too." I mumbled.

I'm so glad I couldn't feel the cold or heat, or else if I were human, I bet my ears would fall off around here. Snow was everywhere! Better than the green though. Everyone liked white right? Well at least I think so.

I walked casually around the school to find my classes, and get settled. On my time table of the classes I had, I found out I first had Math, then Geography, Free period, Lunch (Like I need it.) I laughed at myself for that. Then I had Biology, French, and Art.

The warning bell went so I headed for my first class, math. I knew that this class was going to be my least favorite. As I headed to an empty seat in the back, a guy with dirty blonde hair decided to come up to me. He was cute, but more like the puppy cute, but by the way he looked and walked, he was supposedly cool. But to my eyes, he was just a desperate little kid who thinks he's cool.

"Hey hot stuff, what's a girl like you doing here?" He asked, I think trying to be seductive.

"Hey to you too dick wad. What do you want?" I said loud enough for the class to hear, and luckily the teacher wasn't here yet. Everyone laughed in the class, and the kid looked like he never heard something like that about him.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm Nick, Nick Newton." He said holding his hand out. I just pushed it away.

"I know what you're after Nick." I sneered his name. "I'm not into desperate wannabes who think they're cool, but everyone knows they're not. Bye." Just then the teacher came in, and Nick had to leave to sit at his seat in the front of the room, and thankfully he didn't look back at me.

The class went surprisingly fast, and a lot of people stared, but I ignored it. I had to eventually. Why not start now?

The next two periods flew by as well; wow this was going to be easier than I thought. Still though, I couldn't get the feeling of something that was wrong. Like today was going to be bad after all, I couldn't put my finger on it though. There was also a familiar smell, which was just weird. Anyways, I walked into the cafeteria. I got into the line for the food, which I didn't need anyways, but I didn't need people thinking I was anorexic or anything. I turned around, and I would have had a heart attack right there if my heart wasn't dead already. I stopped breathing, and I just stood there. Looking at the guy at the table near the other end of the cafeteria.

"Emmett?" I asked as quiet as I could have, while a sob escaped from my mouth.

The guy turned around, and sure enough he was right there staring at me with the widest eyes I've ever seen.

"Bella?" He asked the same way I did.

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting at the cafeteria table with my girl Rosalie, my sister Alice, and my two brothers Jasper and Edward. They weren't exactly my blood family, but they were damn close to it. Damn it! Thinking of that made me thinks of Bella, my sister that I had before I changed, into a… vampire. That sounds so weird thinking of that. Oh, I better stop thinking of that before Edward hears it. Since he can read minds and all. None of my family knew about Bella, nor will I ever let them know.

We were all staring off in space when I heard…

"Emmett?" It sounded so sad, yet so familiar. I slowly turn around and look at my worst nightmare, and the happiest thing ever. Bella, my sister. Wait… did she have gold eyes like us? No… she couldn't be, could she?

"Bella?" I asked. Just then she took off from the room, and I followed my instincts and took off after her, of course at human pace or else that wouldn't look good for us.

**Bella's POV**

I just took off right there, I couldn't do this, how could I? Looking at him, thinking he was dead, and then you find him two years later, and he's, he's, a vampire! What the hell is wrong with this world? Something pulled me around, and Emmett just looked at me like I just died, and came to life again, just like I was looking at him, cause that's how I felt.

The next second I knew, I was being squashed into one of his killer hugs. I just sobbed my eyes out, even though it would only be dry sobs, since we couldn't cry. He just held me there, while I hugged him back as hard as I could. Then I heard voices behind us.

"Who the hell is this Emmett?" I twisted out of the hug to look at a very pissed off girl with long blonde hair, also with gold eyes. None of us answered, then she asked again.

"Who is this Emmett?" She said in a more menacing tone.

"This… this… is my… sister." He said through dry sobs. And he pulled me into another crushing hug, as I did the same.

"What do you mean Emmett?" This time it was a very good-looking guy with messy hair, with brown red tint to it.

"I mean Edward, this is my sister when I was human." He said while putting his arm around my shoulder and facing his friends. The other people just stood there with wide eyes, and their mouths open a little bit. There were four others there, the blonde girl, Edward, wow I loved his name, and there was a pixie like girl, and a tall blonde guy right next to her.

"Everyone, this is my sister Bella. Bella this is, Rosalie," he said pointing to the blonde. "She's my wife, and here's Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Wife? Wife? I couldn't help it, I sobbed again. I started running again, until Emmett pulled me back, over his shoulder.

"Don't do that ever again." Emmett said angrily.

"I'm sorry, this is just too much for me right now. Finding out you're alive after these couple of years. I've missed you so terribly much Emmett." I said as I was trying to hide my face from him.

He just pulled my face so he could look into my eyes, and then said, "Bella… how did you get to be a vampire?" That question took me off guard.

"I got changed by this random vampire, after a couple of hours being in the woods alone."

"Why were you there in the woods alone?" He asked confused.

"Trying to find you." I whispered.

"Oh Bella, please don't leave me, please come and stay and live with us. Please?" He asked while giving me the puppy dog look.

"Yes. Alright." I said sounding defeated. I had nowhere else to live, so why not with Emmett.

"A-hem." I just remembered that his other family was still watching us, and the interruption came from his wife Rosalie.

"Who said she could stay with us Emmett?" She said in a menacing voice.

"I did, got a problem with that?" Emmett said angrily back at her. I don't think she ever heard him talk to her like that, because she looked shocked, and backed up slowly.

"Don't worry about her, she can get moody a little bit." He said and chuckled a little.

"I won't." Man, did it ever feel good to see my brother alive, well as alive as he could get. I missed him so much; I swear that if I had lived any longer away from him, I would just be ripped apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Lunch ended, and I already felt part of their coven/family whatever you want to call it. The one person that I can't get out of my head though, was Edward. Something about him just mesmerized me. It completely took me off guard. The bell rang, much to my dismay, and I headed to biology.

As soon as I walked in, I stood dead in my tracks. Edward was sitting at the back table, and he was by the only empty seat left in the class. I was overjoyed. Then I realized I wasn't walking, so I pulled out of my daze and started walking towards him. After I sat down, he looked at me with what I thought looked like frustration. Then quickly he looked away.

The annoying Nick guy came up to me again.

"Hey Bella, I think we got off on the wrong foot, so… Hi I'm Nick, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" He asked trying to impress me, I guess.

"If I do will you leave me alone?"

"Yes. Yes I will leave you alone." He said being hopeful. How wrong he was.

"Okay, how about we go, and we go to a boat dock, and I push you off of it, and then you just go drown yourself to death, how does that sound for a good date huh?" I asked, and he gets wide eyes, realizing that I don't want anything with him.

"I get it… you like Edward don't you?" Nick stated giving Edward death glares; I just laughed my ass off.

"Why Nick, are you jealous? That you're ugly and can't get a girl?" I asked and he just walked away before the teacher walked in and started the class.

"Okay class, settle down now." The teacher said.

The next thing I knew there was a piece of paper in front of me from Edward, my happiness just inclined.

(_Edward/_**Bella)**

_Wow, you really told Nick off, I've never seen that before._

**Thank you, I just really hate guys like that, they need to bug off. **

_I couldn't agree with you anymore. So… you're Emmett's sister. Wow._

**What's that supposed to mean?! **I wrote being a little upset.

_Nothing, I just never would of thought him as a brother as a human. It must be a lot to find out about him like that. I'm sorry, so… you're joining our coven then?_

**I guess I am. **I blushed.

Class ended. The next thing I knew, all of school was over, and I realized something about Emmett. I quickly went to find him, and I did.

"Emmett? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course squirt. What is it?" He said while we were walking toward the rest of the family.

"Why didn't you come back home?" We both stopped dead in our tracks, and looked hard into each other's eyes.

"…" Emmett was trying to think of something. "I thought it would be easier if you just thought I was dead, and we wouldn't see each other again." His head was down so I couldn't see his face.

"Why?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I thought it would be better, I thought you'd just live your life and just… I don't know, I didn't want to complicate things."

"Oh." It was barely a whisper, but I knew he'd hear it. We then just kept walking, and Rosalie then pulled Emmett into a passionate kiss. I cleared my throat so maybe we could get out of here by dawn.

"Sorry squirt." He said ruffling my hair.

"Do not call me that!" I said a little to angrily.

"How about I take Bella in my car, and you guys take Edwards car?" Emmett suggested.

They all grumble an "okay." Emmett's car was amazing! It was a Mercedes M5. I was speechless.

"Get in!" Of course he had to ruin the moment. It was a very awkward silence, until he broke the ice.

"You know how much I missed you right Bella? I couldn't stand being away from you."

"You've been away for two years Emmett, I think you could've lasted longer." I said icily. He looked hurt by what I've said, but I didn't take it back, because I knew it was true. Obviously he didn't care enough to come back to me, so why should I let him off so easily? That's what I thought.

The awkward silence crept back, and then Emmett started screaming.

"Bella! What's with your hand?" He asked looking at my hand. It was on fire, which usually happened when I was angry, I couldn't control it, I've tried so hard, but it just would stop.

"It's a curse, it happens whenever I get really upset, and I can't control it." Then I felt a wave of calm came over me, and saw the other family driving by, and Emmett gave them a grateful smile. I didn't get it.

"Why all of the sudden am I calm Emmett?" I asked angrily coming back to me.

"Calm down please, it's Jasper, he can control emotions. Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds. Okay? There you go." I shot him a death glare, and he just flinched.


End file.
